harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Ocato Black
History Vincent Ocato Black is 16 years old.He attended Hogwarts during his school years and was a Gryffindor.When he first started,he was picked on alot.However,during his third year while being bullied,he fought of 10 Slytherians and won.He wasn't picked on since then.When he graduated,he learned that he was the nephew of Sirius Black,who was an Order Of The Phoenix member.He then stated that Sirius was weaker and too kind to be a wizard.Ironically,he is a kind wizard himself,but aggressive at dueling.While Ventus and Keegan were looking for Ollivander,they stopped at a pond with fresh water.Just before leaving,Ventus heard movement in a bush.Keegan shot a spell that hit the ground causing him to jump up and attempt to attack Ventus and Keegan.After a small duel,Keegan struck Vincent in the face with Stupify.They then tied him up and questioned him.When he said he didn't remember,Ventus read his mind with Legilimens.After finding out he was telling the truth,Ventus untied him and gave his wand back.When Keegan called New Death Eaters to capture them,he and Ventus tried to run but were unsuccessful.They were then brought to Keegan's house and placed in a dungeon with a nearly dead Lorcan.They managed to break out and recover their wands that were taken and escape with Lorcan. After Ventus apparated them to the home of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the learned from Lysander that Carissa had created two Horcrux's to prolong her life in case anything happened to her.Lysander said that he had already destroyed on of hers but that there was still one going around.He and Ventus later decided to go searching for her last one with Lysander.Over the course of two weeks, vincent was taught how to use spells better in combat,increasing his dueling skills quite well.Right before he and Ventus left, they were given a new bag from Hermione and Ron.Before they decided to go looking for the horcrux, Ventus decided he wanted to find Ollivander first to see if his wand was fixable.Ollivander then concluded that the wand was unfixable unless they had the Elder Wand.Ollivander later constructed a new wand and they quickly left his abandoned wand shop.While at the Forest Of Willows, they were pursued by Renen,Keegan, and several New Death Eaters.They then apparated to Diagon Ally and separated from Ollivander and created a plan to infiltrate the ministry.While on their way,they ran into Renen who told them about the Elder Wand.They then broke into Gringotts and stole the sword of Godric Gryffindor.While searching one of Carissa's vaults,he heard the alarm of an intruder and noticed that the glod was beginning to multiply and burn and quickly left the vault with Bill and Fleur.He and Ventus helped fight off the New Death Eaters in Gringotts.After Ventus disarmed Carissa of her wand, Vincent then used this wand.They would later be caught from using this wand as Carissa had notified the Ministry of her missing wand. Abilities Expert Duelist:Vincent is a skilled duelist.When he was in his Second Year,he fought off 10 Slytherains. After Ventus rescued him from the basement of Keegan's house,he was able to obtain a new wand and practiced with it.Ventus and Vincent then duelled with each other,thus his duelling skills went up.Although Ventus tried to teach him to use Puniceus,he was unable to use it for reasons unknown. His duelling style was noted by teachers as 'Simple And Clean' meaning that he relied on the simplest of spells to keep the battle fair,but was aggresive. He also fought in the War at Hogwarts and dueled Grindelwald and Carissa by himself. Wand Making: Vincent, later in life, would go on to study under Garrick Ollivander and eventually become a famous Wandmaker. He also crafted Echo Hollow's wand, making it out of Rosewood with a Phoenix Feather core. After breaking out of Azkaban, Echo and Knightly traveled to Vincent's wand shop to ask him for a new wand for Knightly. Apparition: While he can apparate, he always splinches himself one way or another. He later learned to apparate without splinching himself. Genius: Vincent was one of the few people to be in Gryfinndor yet be extremely smart.Although he did admit that he wanted to be in Ravenclaw,the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryfinndor.He was able to recieve Outstanding O.W.L.S in almost all but one class,Defence Against The Dark Arts.Ironically,he recieved an Oustanding O.W.L. in the Dark Arts class,which was later banned from being taught at the school. Animal Knowledge: Vincent also knew a great deal about animals.While he and Ventus were traveling together,when they came across an animal,he would instantly know its weaknessess,its strengths,and how to approach the situation carefully.He did admit that there was one particular animal he could not remember about,Dragons. Possessions Wand:'Vincent possessed a wand that was 14" long made out of Ebony with a core of Dragon Heartstring.He first bought the wand when he was 11 years old at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Ally.The most notible use of it was when he fought off 10 Slytherins by himself,who were picking on him.When he and Ventus were captured,Keegan confinscated the wand before throwing hi and Ventus into a cellar.Just before they escaped from Keegan's home,he was able to find his wand on the staircase and retrieve it. '''Bellatrix's Wand:'When he and Ventus successfully infiltrated Gringotts, Ventus disarmed Carissa and apparated away with it.Vincent then returned Ventus' wand and used this wand.He then obtained Draco Malfoy's Wand from Scorpius. It is possible he keot this wand as a spare. '''Draco Malfoy's Wand: During a battle in Diagon Ally, Scorpius duelled Vincent who was buying Ventus time to get Carissa's horcrux.Vincent then caused an explosion that threw Scorpius back.He then quickly ran up and took the wand from him by force,earning it's mastership.He then duelled Carissa while Ventus duelled Grindelwald. Rather than replacing his lost wand or crafting a new one, Vincent kept this wand in its place. Unicorn Horn Wand:'After Ventus' new wand was built,Ventus accidently killed a Unicorn that was passing by while testing the wand.Ollivander later said that he can construct a wand out of the Unicorn's horn.When the wand was made,Ventus told Vincent he could have it as he didn't think the wand suited him.Vincent would later use this wand after having his wand tabooed by Keegan. '''Grey Bag:'While staying at the home of Hermione and Ron Weasley,they constructed him and Ventus new bags for their adventure.Though they let him design his own,he merely wanted it to be grey with a Dove on it,representing his Patronus.He would use it to hold things that they needed throught the journey such as books,the wooden house,alchemical ingredients,his tabooed wand,and other things. Relationships Ventus Hollow '''Ventus: "Rosewood and Phoenix Feather. The feather from my phoenix??" Vincent: "The very same. Crafted it just for him. Little bastard better be happy." --Vincent and Ventus discussing Echo's wand. While the two never liked each other at first, Vincent and Ventus became very close friends. During their years at Hogwarts, Ventus and Vincent constantly argued over every detail. In the Dueling Club, Ventus easily defeated Vincent, creating a start of hatred against him. When Carissa unleashed an assault on Hogwarts in their fifth year, Vincent dueled alongside Ventus but was later forced to flee after the castle caved in. When Carissa hunted down all remaining students and forced them back, Vincent fled in the hopes to never return. After meeting Harry Potter about the latters wand, he was placed under the Imperius Curse and attacked Ventus Keegan. After freeing him of the curse, Keegan summoned New Death Eaters and captured them. After escaping, they journied together, eventually breaking into Gringotts Wizarding Bank twice. During the War at Hogwarts, the two fought alongside each other against Carissa and Grindelwald. After Ventus defeated Grindelwald, Carissa fled and ordered one mass attack on Hogwarts but both wizards were able to protect what was left of the castle. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Vincent became an Auror along with Ventus and was later captired by Carissa along with Amelie. After escaping, Vincent fled to Vwntus' home in Godric's Hollow where, with Garrick Ollivander now hiding, studied to become a wand maker. He later participated in the Battle at Mouth of the World where he witnessed Carissa's "defeat". Later in life, he would become a wand maker, crafting the wand that would belong to Ventus' younger son, Echo Hollow.